


At a Loss for Words

by stylinson_sluts



Series: Prince Harry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Older Harry, Younger Louis, direst thing ive written, harry is a prince, harry is really fond of louis, i dont even know really, larry - Freeform, louis is a pussyboy, louis really wants a baby, prince and princess, pussyboy kink, some smut, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a pussy boy who is bought by Prince Styles. Harry is really fond of Louis; Louis is really fond of Harry. And he REALLY wants Harry's baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At a Loss for Words

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know how this came about but it did. If you don't understand really what a pussy boy is you can ask and Ill explain. It is a kink and its not for everyone. I'm not even sure if a lot of people have heard of it? Idk, enjoy though.

“Sir?” Niall asked knocking softly on the Prince’s door. Harry Styles, the prince, turned from his breakfast and TV looking at his servant. “He is here,” Niall explained. 

“Finally,” Harry sighed, “get him showered and then bring him to his room. Tell me when he is there, but don't rush him.” Harry turned back and continued eating his breakfast in bed. Niall bowed even if Harry wasn't looking and hurried back to find the boy. 

“Come with me Louis, he wants you showered and then I'll show you to your room. He says no rush,” Niall explained to the petite boy. The boy nodded and quickly followed the blonde boy. He thanked Niall before he shut the door and stripped, climbing into the warm water. He shut his eyes and started humming as he cleaned himself. He made sure to use plenty of soap and scrubbed himself. He wanted to be extra clean for the Prince. He even soaped up his finger and cleaned his hole. Once he washed his hair he turned off the water and climbed out. He grabbed a towel and dried his hair before wrapping the towel around his body. He looked around and found a tooth brush sitting on the counter with toothpaste next to it. Assuming it was for him he hurried and brushed his teeth. Once finished he looked around again for clothes. When he found none except what he wore here he slowly walked to the door and opened it. He peaked out for Niall finding the boy waiting for him. 

“All set?” Niall asked. 

“D-do I put back on my old clothes?” Louis asked. 

“Oh no, we will get you dressed in whatever is laid out for you in your room. Sir Styles likes to pick out your clothes,” Niall explained. Louis nodded and prayed the boy had a decent fashion sense. He turned back to go clean up but Niall caught his arm. 

“We have maids, don't clean up after yourself unless you're told to,” Niall said and pulled Louis along. Louis nodded and followed the boy down the multiple hallways finally reaching what must be his room. Niall lead him in and Louis froze. There is no way this was his room. It was huge! His bed was king sized, a whole wall was just large windows so he could see the back garden, he could see a walk in closet, but the weird thing is everything is white and red. A bright white fuzzy carpet underneath him, the bed was covered in white sheets and red pillows. White walls with red trimming. It was breath taking.

“This is my room?” Louis asked. 

“Nice aint it?” Niall asked and walked to the bed. Louis nodded as he watched Niall grab the clothes on the bed and come back handing them to Louis. A pair of boxers, black sweat pants, and a white tee shirt. Comfy and casual. He shifted a little, looking at the clothes. 

“Shouldn't I be dressed in something nice for my first meeting with the Prince?” he mumbled.

“That is what he picked out for you. If he wanted you in something else he would have laid it out. Get dressed quickly, I'm going to go get him,” Niall explained walking to the door. 

“Sir Niall? What do I do when he comes in?” Louis asked before Niall could leave. 

“Niall, just call me Niall. Now most people bow, but you don't have to, just follow his lead. Your nervous and you shouldn't be,” Niall chuckled. He finally left leaving Louis to quickly get dressed. He folded the towel and set it in the hamper in the corner. He crossed the room and checked his hair in the mirror. It was in a messy fringe, still wet. He bit his lip, scared. He didn't want to upset Harry on their first meet. He finally sat on the corner of his bed, playing with his hands in his lap. A few minutes later the door opened and Harry was walking in. Louis’ head snapped up and he quickly climbed off the bed. He stood straight up as Harry watched him with a smile on his face. Louis panicked, what was he suppose to do again? He quickly remembered and bowed at Harry. Harry chuckled making Louis look up at him.

“None of that my love, you're suppose to curtsy. Right babygirl?” And oh? Was he? Louis bit his lip and instead curtsied as best as he could without a skirt. Harry again started chuckling and started walking for the young boy. 

“I'm sorry, I'm being cruel. I was only kidding. I don't want you bowing to me when I walk into a room,” Harry explained. Louis nodded and looked up at the Prince as he stepped to him. Harry’s hand grabbed Louis softly and he leaned down kissing his cheek. Louis blushed a deep red making Harry coo. 

“Come, lets sit and get you talking,” Harry instructed. He pulled the boy to the bed and crawled on, leaning against the headboard. Louis stood next to the bed looking at Harry. 

“Anywhere is fine for now darling,” Harry smiled. Louis nodded quickly and crawled onto the bed sitting crossed legged, across for the curly haired boy. 

“Good, now I'd like to actually hear your voice. No need to be shy Louis,” Harry explained, “tell me about yourself.” 

“W-what do you want to know sir?” Louis stumbled. 

“None of that either. Don't use formals unless I ask you to or it feels like the right time. You’ll know when I want you to use formals, understood?” Louis nodded and Harry smiled, “good, now how old are you?” 

“Twenty one, you're older correct?” Louis asked. 

“Mhm, twenty three. Glad you're of age though. Wouldn't be any fun bringing you to America with me and not even being able to go out legally,” Harry chuckled. 

“America?” Louis gasped. 

“Ever been?” Louis shook his head, “oh its lovely. Well certain parts. I'll have to take you to New York City, that's cool. Then we could go over to Cali, its beautiful over there.” 

“You’d take me there?” Louis asked eyes shining. Harry’s smile deepened, 

“of course I would doll. As long as you’re good. I'm gonna spoil you, silly.” Louis blushed and smiled bashfully, looking down at his hands. 

“I want to be good for you,” Louis explained. 

“I know babe, I like cuddling you know,” Harry smiled suggestively. 

“I like cuddling too,” Louis smiled, “c-can I?” Harry nodded and Louis crawled in between his legs leaning against his chest. Harry’s arms came around Louis and he rested his hands on the boys stomach. 

“Niall!” Harry called. The door opened and Niall peaked in. 

“Sir?”

“Can you go get me the bag I left laying on my bed and also the small blanket?” Harry asked. Niall nodded and shut the door. 

“Does he always stand there?” Louis asked. 

“Yeah, but he doesn't listen. Only pays attention when I call for him. I'll shoo him away if I don't want him there or you don't. Like if its a serious conversation. Does that bother you?” Harry asked and started rubbing the boys tummy. Louis shifted uncomfortably, not liking Harry touching his stomach. It was fat, he had a tummy. He could feel the Prince behind him, toned and with abs. 

“N-no I don't mind,” he explained still wiggling. 

“Stop moving,” Harry instructed. Louis whimpered and froze, shutting his eyes. 

“Something wrong?” Harry then asked. 

“My um, my tummy. I have a tummy,” Louis sighed. 

“I've noticed, do you work out?” 

“I don't really- um I don't like too, but I will if you want me too,” he decided. 

“No, no. I don't want you to. I like you just like this. Your perfect. I already very much like your tummy. So don't be embarrassed okay baby?” Louis nodded as Niall opened the door and came in with a black bag and a pink blanket. He set them next to Harry before bowing and leaving once again. Harry grabbed the light blanket and laid it over Louis. Louis snuggled into Harry and pulled the blanket farther up. 

“I know you had a long drive and you're probably tired but how about you open your gifts first and then you can sleep?” Harry whispered and ran his hands into the boys fringe. 

“You bought me something?” Louis asked looking up at the Prince. Harry nodded and smiled setting the black bag in Louis’ lap. 

“Thank you,” Louis smiled and reached into the bag. He grabbed the small box first and pulled it out. He looked down at the Iphone box in his hands. It was an Iphone 5c in white. 

“I work sometimes during the day. Just incase you need me, plus if you make friends or have some. Or your mum maybe?” Harry explained. Louis didn't have a phone. He wasn't allowed one when he was with...nevermind. 

“I'm allowed one?” he asked.

“Course darling. Its all set up, your number is in the box and in the phone and so is mine and a couple peoples. You like it?” Harry asked. 

“I do. Thank you,” he smiled. Harry nodded and told him to get the next gift. Louis set the phone down carefully and reached back in pulling out a long velvet box. Louis opened it and looked at the bracelet. It was sterling silver and had a long plaque on it that said nothing. 

“I know its a bit girly, but I mean..” Harry drifted off and Louis nodded because he understood. He was the girl in the relationship. Thats the lifestyle he picked. “I left it empty figuring you could think of something to write on it and then we would go get it carved.” 

“I love it,” Louis blushed. He had no clue what he would write in it but he figured he would figure something out over time. 

“Good, now one last gift,” Harry explained. Louis closed the box and reached to the bottom of the bag and pulled out the weird shaped object. He blushed as soon as he pulled it out and got a glimpse of it. In his hand sat a light purple butt plug. It was pretty and simple. Bigger than Louis but probably smaller than Harry. 

“Thank you,” he squeaked. Harry chuckled, 

“do you like it princess?” 

“I do, y-yes,” Louis whispered, running his fingers over it. He could feel his face still was warm, but he knew he shouldn't be embarrassed around Harry. 

“Is it going to be a tight fit or will it go right in baby?” Harry asked moving his hand down to careless Louis’ thigh. Louis bit his lip. He was new at this. At being what he is for Harry, but he wasn't a virgin. However, it has been a while. 

“I'm-I'm tight,” Louis explained. 

“I could change that,” Harry smirked. 

“Now?” Louis squeaked.

“Now,” Harry nodded, “I'll open you up and put that new toy to some good use. Let you sleep with it in, what do you say?” 

“I um, I'm new at this, but I um I uh thought I was suppose to please use. Your not suppose to take care of me,” Louis mumbled. 

“Its the first night darling, let me take care of you. Then if you're really so worried about it I'll use your pussy like I'm suppose to. Okay?” Harry asked. Louis squirmed and nodded. 

“Good, sit up,” Harry instructed. Louis sat up and let Harry crawl away from him and off the bed. Harry grabbed Louis’ gifts and set them on the bedside table before opening the drawer and grabbing lube. 

“Niall!” he called again. Niall poked his head in after a few seconds and looked at Harry. 

“You may be excused,” he explained. Niall nodded and closed the door as Harry turned back to Louis. 

“Lay down for me baby,” Louis followed Harry’s instructions and watched as he walked around the bed. 

“Are you hard for me?” Harry asked crawling onto the bed and hovering over Louis. Louis nodded with a small whimper and bucked up to Harry. Harry’s large hand grabbed Louis’ hip and pushed it against the bed. 

“Don't do that. Your a pussy boy. You don't use that cock. Understood?” Louis cowered into himself nodding. He knew that. He read that. 

“Good boy, now what do you say?” 

“P-please take care of me Harry,” Louis whispered looking up at the boy. The Prince smirked, 

“love too.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to Louis’ smirking when Louis eagerly pushed up to kiss him back. Harry brought his hands under Louis’ shirt, pushing it up as he kissed the younger boy. They broke so they could get Louis out of his shirt. Louis’ hands came down, covering his tummy, but trying not to get Harry’s attention. Harry slotted his lips against Louis’ once again while his hands moved to the younger boy’s and he pulled them away. 

“Your perfect,” Harry whispered and moved down Louis’ body, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. He pulled Louis’ boxers down next and smirked. 

“Look at how tiny you are. Barely four inches. Perfect little pussy boy, huh? I love it,” Harry said. Louis nodded and watched as Harry slowly pushed Louis legs apart to see his hole. 

“I'm going to have you gaping in a few days. I want that so much,” Harry mumbled. 

“Yes, please, oh,” Louis whimpered. 

“Yeah, were gonna have so much fun,” Harry smirked before going down and licking at Louis’ hole. Louis gripped the blanket and moaned. 

“Like that? Ask me to continue, ask me nicely,” Harry instructed. Louis knew that he was suppose to talk to Harry about what they want before he says something stupid but he felt like he knew Harry would like something like this. 

“Daddy, please daddy,” he whimpered. Harry groaned and leaned back in licking at Louis. It was minutes later of Harry licking and sucking when Louis reached down to touch himself. Harry quickly sat up and looked at Louis disappointedly. Louis yanked his hand away from himself biting his lip. 

“I didn't- I'm sorry. I wasn't suppose to. I know. I'm still learning,” he tried explaining. 

“I know its hard darling, but a dick like that is not worth being touched. What are we suppose to play with?” Harry asked. 

“M-my p-pussy,” Louis whispered. 

“What?” Harry asked. 

“My pussy daddy, we only play with that. That's the only thing I'm suppose to touch,” Louis said. 

“Good girl,” Harry praised, “I bet you're ready darling. Hand me the plug.” Louis reached around and grabbed the plug, handing it to Harry. Harry snapped open the lube and poured some on the plug, using his hand to spread it around. He moved it to Louis’ hole and slowly pushed it in. As he did Louis finally came. He whimpered and turned on his side wanting to sleep but Harry stopped him. 

“Can't sleep with cum on you babe, its gross. Roll over for me.” Louis rolled back to his back and groaned as the plug rested against his prostate. Giving it pressure but not enough. Harry got up and grabbed a wipe from in the dresser and wiped Louis off. He then pulled Louis boxers back on, leaning up to kiss his forehead. 

“Thank you,” Louis blushed. 

“You’re adorable darling. Are you hungry? I can get us food.” 

“No thank you. I'm just tired,” Louis explained. Harry nodded and pulled the pink blanket back over Louis and gave him a light kiss before climbing off the bed. 

“The blanket smells like you. I like it,” Louis mumbled. 

“I'm glad love,” Harry smiled and folded Louis’ clothes, laying them on the chest at the end of the bed. 

“Are you leaving?” Louis asked, eyebrows furrowing. 

“I wish I wasn't but I have some things to do. I'll send Niall in to wake you for dinner,” he explained. Louis curled into himself and shut his eyes, nodding. He listened as the door opened and closed. He sighed and let sleep take over. 

__

He was woken up by an Irish voice and someone shaking him. He slowly peeled his eyes open and looked at Niall. 

“Finally! Dinner is done. Lets go,” he smiled. Louis sat up, trying harder not to whimper in front of Niall because of the but plug and slowly climbed off the bed. He pulled on his sweatpants and t shirt back before following Niall. Louis looked down hallways he wasnt taking as he followed Niall. Louis froze when he saw Harry with another boy, talking, or hopefully talking. The boy with a black quiff was against the wall with Harry pressed against him. His hand was on the other boys hip and he was whispering in his ear. Louis gulped and hurried after Niall. Once he was in the dining hall he found a seat on the long table that was full of people.He shifted a little trying to make it so the plug wasn't resting against his prostate. He would probably be hard by now if he wasn't so angry with Harry. Niall sat next to him and looked up as someone entered. Louis slumped in his seat noticing it was the boy Harry just had his hands all over. He was flushed. The boy took a seat as someone next to Louis mumbled, 

“that must be his new pussyboy. He looks all fucked out.” Louis looked over and saw that he was staring at the tan boy. Louis crossed his arms. No that's me, Louis pouted to himself. Servants came out and started setting plates in front of everyone. Harry came in and looked around calling a hello as everyone called an ‘evening Prince Harry’. Harry’s eyes fell on Louis. He winked, but Louis looked away and started eating. Harry furrowed his brows and took a seat at the head of the table. Louis wouldn't look at him the whole time, only talking to Niall when Niall asked if he was finished eating. Once Harry excused everyone Louis stood up, 

“am I allowed to go outside?” he asked Niall. 

“Course, just go down that hallway and you’ll see the glass doors. I'll let Harry know you went out,” he explained. Louis nodded and hurried around the blonde, following his directions. He slid the door open and stepped onto the porch. He closed the door and walked farther on the porch, going to the railing. He looked into the yard before climbing and sitting on the railing. He looked up at the moon and sighed. He knows he shouldn't be jealous. It just hurts because he’s been cheated on before and he just thought that-

“Don't fall,” Harry hissed into his ear and grabbed Louis’ hips, jerking him forward then back. Louis grabbed the railing quickly as his heart raced. Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms all the way around Louis’ tummy, resting his chin on Louis’ shoulder. 

“That's not funny, I could have actually fallen,” Louis hissed. 

“Woah, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed after his nap?” Harry asked.

“Do you have other me’s?” Louis asked ignoring the question. 

“What?” Harry asked sounding confused, not mad. 

“Do you have more than one sex boy?” Louis asked. Harry let go of the boy and walked to the side of him. 

“Jealousy does not look good on you,” Harry scoffed. Louis turned to look at him as he climbed off the railing, 

“I wasn't- I don't e- forget it.” He rolled his eyes at the Prince and started walking back to the door. 

“Louis,” Harry said firmly. Louis froze because he knew he was in the wrong. He is suppose to be pleasing his daddy, no matter what. 

“I forgot, sorry,” Louis mumbled, back still to Harry. 

“I know, now come back here,” Harry instructed. Louis spun around and walked to Harry with his head down. He walked to Harry who took his hand and pulled the boy against his chest. Louis laid his forehead against Harry’s chest. 

“I don't, to answer your question. I don't, I only have you. Now I'd like to know why you would even think that?” Harry said. 

“I saw you with a boy on our way to dinner and then when he came in to eat someone next to me called him the pussyboy.”

“Ah, Zayn. Zayn is who you saw me with and he’s new, yes. But not a sex boy, are you worried about something Lou? Do you want me all to yourself?” he asked.

“I've been cheated on before and like even though that's not like what we are, I just- I assumed and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry,” Louis shook his head. 

“Why aren't we that?” Harry asked. 

“What?” Louis asked confused. 

“Exclusive is what you're talking about and why are you assuming we aren't that? I mean, no one is allowed to have you like I do,” Harry pointed out.

“Yeah I know that, but I also know that you aren't technically limited to just me unless we were in an actual relationship. Or that's what I read,” Louis shrugged. 

“Tell me more about what you read then,” he instructed. 

“I um, it said you're allowed more than one unless we were in a relationship, but it said that if you wanted someone else to have a go with me I'm suppose to go with it. And like you bought me so I just, I'm only here for so long which is okay. Um, it said that you would talk down to me about my dick because its nothing, but you would probably make up for it with praising my pussy. When I deserve it that is. I'm suppose to please you and your going to take care of me, but it said I shouldn’t get attached which I understand. I um, I don't know,” Louis shrugged. 

“No more reading things off the internet,” Harry chuckled. 

“Was it wrong? I'm sorry,” Louis apologized. Harry smiled and took a seat on the deck, pulling Louis down to sit with him. Louis laid against Harry’s chest, sideways so he could hear the sounds of Harry’s stomach. 

“How about we go by my rules?” Harry asked. Louis nodded and shifted a little. 

“First of all you should know that my plan was for us to work up to being something. I did research about you and picked you because you seemed like a good fit for me. I only paid for you because I had to. If I saw you on the street I would have very well approached you. So there is that-” 

“But what if we realize we aren't good for each other?” 

“Then we move on? Now second off, you nor I will be with other people from here on out. Understood, good. Now, I am going to take care of you and by taking care of you that's includes me getting you to understand that your dick is good for nothing and that's why you have a nice pussy. But if you piss me off I'll punish you.” 

“I'm not suppose to anger you,” Louis whimpered. 

“No darling, but things happen. I'll probably piss you off too but you can't do anything about it.” Louis giggled, 

“can I slap you if you piss me off?” 

“Babe, that would only make me angry and have to punish you,” Harry laughed. 

“Who’s Zayn then?” Louis decided to ask. 

“He works for you. Well for me for you I guess,” Harry explained. 

“A personal servant for me?” Louis asked. 

“No, Niall serves you or Liam. If you need something you ask them. Zayn is a secret,” Harry explained. 

“Oh okay. Um, is what you said to him a secret too?” 

“Curiosity killed the cat Louis,” Harry tsked. 

“Sorry sir,” Louis whispered. 

“I threatened him love, I hired him to keep an eye on you when I'm not around and you go out. Told him if something happens to you on his watch he’s dead.” 

“So you don't trust me alone?” Louis asked confused. 

“No, that's why I didn't want to tell you. Think of it as body guards. Except one, who simply watches you. He won't be anywhere near you and is not there to spy.” Harry explained. 

“Okay,” Louis shrugged, “can we go to the park tomorrow?” 

“I have work in the morning to take care of but when I come home in the afternoon we can. Why the park?” 

“My sisters usually play there on saturdays,” Louis explained. 

“Oh, trying to get me to meet the family already are we?” Harry poked Louis in his sides. Louis giggled and squirmed burying his head into Harry’s neck. He sighed, 

“um no, since I've never actually met them before. I just, like to watch them?”

“You've never met your sisters? Louis, are you sure they are your sisters?” Harry asked confused. 

“Yeah, my mum has given birth to them. I haven't seen my mum since I was younger though so they don't know me. Or maybe the oldest knows she has a brother but I don't know. I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up,” Louis shook his head. 

“No, you should tell me. How come you haven't seen her?” 

“They, my parents, broke up when I was young and I made the mistake of going with my dad. My mum just never called me again,” Louis shrugged. 

“She probably misses you darling,” Harry whispered combing his hand though Louis’ hair. 

“I think she would have called if she missed me.” 

“Did you ever try calling her?” 

“My dad always told me she was mad and I shouldn't and since I was young I listened,” Louis mumbled. 

“L-Louis? Do you think maybe your dad made it so you didn't receive her calls. Like maybe he didn't want you talking to her?” Louis quickly got up, 

“I-I think we should go to bed.” Harry slowly got up, 

“its only eight.” 

“Well I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight,” Louis mumbled and spun heading to go back inside. Harry caught the boys wrist and pulled him back to him. He rocked the boy as his hands wrapped around him. 

“Then I'm coming to bed too. How about we grab some dessert and head to bed?” Harry whispered. Louis nodded and took his hand, following Harry into the kitchen. Harry grabbed two plates with pie on it. They went back to Louis’ room. Louis ate quickly and climbed into bed, burying himself in the pink blanket. He closed his eyes and listened closely as Harry finished eating. He got out of his jeans then turned off the light. He crawled into the bed and under the cover. He grabbed Louis around the waist and held him close. Louis turned in his arms, burying his face into Harry’s neck. Harry rubbed Louis back and they stayed quiet for a few minutes. 

“Your right you know. And I know, I've figured out that he kept me from her a while ago but you're the first person who has even thought hard enough to realize that and then point it out to me.” 

“Why don't you go visit her, I bet she'd love to see you,” Harry encouraged. 

“I'm too scared. I just- I can't.” Louis shook his head. 

“Okay, that's, that's okay. We will go see the girls tomorrow.” Louis nodded and thanked him. 

“Hows the plug feeling?” Harry whispered. 

“Haven't had time to think about it,” Louis shrugged. 

“That's no fun! I'll take it out before I go to work in the morning.” Louis nodded and kissed the older boys neck before drifting off.

__

 

“Harry is home, he wants to know if you are ready to go?” Niall asked coming in Louis' room. Louis noticed he didn't bother knocking which was a little weird, but he didn't question it. 

“Y-yeah,” Louis nodded and grabbed the small coat that he laid out and hurried to Niall. The weather was turning colder as winter got closer. Its been freezing lately but the weather said it was decent today. Louis was wearing a pair of jeans that he rolled up at the bottom. A plain white t shirt, a light blue hoodie, and slid into a pair of TOMS. When he saw Harry he automatically smiled. Louis hurried over to him and leaned up for a kiss. Harry leaned down and gave him a light kiss, wrapping his arm around him. 

“Hi darling, how are you?” Harry asked. 

“M’ good. How was work?” Louis asked as he followed Harry out of the palace. 

“Took way too long, missed you,” Harry explained. 

“Missed you too, what do you even do?” Louis asked as the front gates opened and Harry cocked his head for them to go. Harry didn't make a move to grab Louis’ hand and even though Louis wanted to he decided not to reach for his. 

“Its mostly just meetings with pish posh people, what did you do?” Harry asked. 

“I explored your lovely castle,” Louis smirked. 

“Ahh, did you find anything?” Harry asked. 

“You have tons of rooms full of random things. I found the game room, and I found the nursery, and your workout room,” Louis explained. 

“Which one did you stay in the longest? Probably the game room, did you beat any high scores?” Harry asked. 

“I didn't stay there long enough to play a game,” Louis shook his head. 

“What room did you stay in long then?” Harry asked confused, “you didn't work out right Louis? I mean I don't mind if you do, but I told you you didn't have to. I don't-”

“I didn't. Sorry, but I didn't.” 

“No that's good-” Harry smiled. 

“I stayed in the nursery, did you decorate it yourself?” Harry looked down at Louis and nodded, 

“do you want kids?” 

“Of course, I'm crazy but I always hoped I'd have one by now. I wish I could get pregnant and carry the baby. I love kids and I want one who is- mine you know?” Louis asked looking up at Harry. Harry nodded like he understood as they turned into the park. Louis looked away from Harry with a blush on his cheeks and looked around the park. His eyes fell on one of the twins, the youngest. 

“That's one,” he whispered to Harry. Harry looked over and smiled walking over to the swings the girl was sitting on. Louis squeaked and hurried after him. 

“You can't approach her!” 

“Of course I can, I'm the-” 

“Fizzy! Fizzy! Look its the Prince!” the little girl squealed and pointed to Harry. Harry turned and smirked at Louis, 

“see, I'm the Prince! I can.” He turned back as he kneeled down and stuck out his hand for the little girl. She giggled and stuck her hand into Harry’s, 

“I'm Phoebe.” 

“I'm Harry, and this is my friend Louis,” he smiled and pointed up to Louis. Louis pushed away the punch in the gut feeling for just getting the ‘friend’. 

“I have a brother named Louis!” Louis looked at the girl shocked while a smile took over. His mum still talks about him! His mum tells his little sisters about him!

“Oh really? How old?” Harry asked smiling brightly. He even took a second to glance up at Louis and wink. 

“I'm not sure, I've never met him! Mummy says he is with his dad, but might come visit some day. I've seen you before Louis, you come here on saturdays too right?” she asked. Louis smiled politely and nodded. 

“Why are you here Harry?” Phoebe asked as her twin came to her. 

“Lottie says we have to leave for lunch soon,” she explained. 

“Look Daisy its the Prince and the Princess,” Phoebe giggled. 

“There isn't a Princess silly, hi Prince Harry and his friend,” Daisy waved.

“Hello angel,” Harry smiled. 

“Hi darling,” Louis smiled as well. 

“Harry, Louis! You guys should join us for lunch! Its a quick walk! Would you like to?” Phoebe asked. 

“Are you sure that's alright doll, your mum might not like the intrusion,” Harry explained. Louis kicked the Prince in the back quickly and pretty lightly, upset that he would even think about agreeing to that. He knows he did wrong when Harry’s head snapped up and looked at him angrily. Louis sighed and looked as two more girls came running over, 

“come on girls we have to go.” 

“Lottie, tell the Prince and his friend that they can join us for lunch,” Daisy pouted. Lottie finally looked at the boys, 

“oh wow,” she mumbled, “y-you're the Prince!” 

“And the Princess, don't forget the Princess!” Phoebe whined. 

“Yeah don't forget the Princess,” Harry chuckled. Louis scoffed and crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. 

“You should! Mum would love to have you guys,” the still unknown said. 

“Yeah you think?” Harry asked. The twins nodded, 

“yeah I mean your royalty,” Lottie pointed out. 

“Alright, then we will join. This should be interesting,” Harry chuckled as he stood up. Phoebe squealed and grabbed his hand. Harry spun around and stepped to Louis, 

“if you ever fucking pull something like that again so help me god Louis.” Louis whimpered and apologized immediately. He felt his hand get grabbed by the other twin and then he was walking. Every step he took he felt like he was getting sicker and sicker. He trusted Harry with something deep and now Harry is making him do what Louis didn't want to do. What Harry said he understood that Louis wasn't ready. 

“How old are you Louis?” Daisy asked looking up at Louis. 

“Twenty one,” he spit out, “how old are you sweetie?” 

“Nine! Oh that's our house!” she explained pointing to the white house, three down. Louis froze and detached his hand from his sister (he probably shouldn't call her that). He quickly spun around and started walking away and then he was sprinting. Angry tears were running down his face and he could hear the pounding of his feet on the pavement. He could hear the girl calling after him and then her asking Harry something. Louis heard Harry tell the girls ‘one minute’ and then Harry was calling after him. Thing is, Louis is out of shape, but Harry is very well in shape. He’s also taller and has longer legs so its no surprise he caught Louis. His hand looped around Louis’ bicep and yanked back on it harshly. Louis whimpered and spun in his grip as Harry made him. 

“Louis Tomlinson,” he hissed. Louis shut his mouth, not wanting to speak up. He was already in a lot of trouble and if he spoke what he was thinking, he was sure to anger Harry. 

“Where are you going?” Harry hissed. Louis looked away but his cheeks were grabbed and yanked back to look at Harry. 

“You seem to be forgetting that you aren't suppose to anger me.” 

“I trusted you. I told you something about me, that was close to me and I understand that I'm suppose to please you and not step out of line but how dare you! You can't just step in and think you can force me inside that house! I don't want to go in. Did you not understand that? Its my life still Harry, I care about you, so I would never do something like that to you. That's unfair, that's mean, I can't believe-. This isn't going to work. This will not work if you think you can overstep a boundary as big as that. Punish me. Embarrass me in front of people. But you have no right to think you can mess with something held so close to my heart,” Louis finished his speech looking deep into Harry’s eyes as he started crying harder 

“Hey,” Harry whispered and used his thumbs to wipe the tears, “okay. You are right. This is the only time I will say this, but you are right. I over stepped, but only because I care. Louis, she will be so happy to see you. Look at those girls Louis, she told those girls about you. She is praying for you to step into that house. She wants to see you. Now please, trust me. Think of this as your punishment okay? You were a bad boy and bad boys get punished. So this is it. Me stepping into boundries I shouldn't and trying to make you happy.” Louis sighed and shook his head, 

“I can't.” 

“You can. Babe, if she doesn't recognize you then you have the choice to tell her. If you don't want to then don't. I'm leaving it up to you okay?” Harry asked. Louis finally nodded and smiled softly at Harry. 

“Good, come on baby. Those girls are probably starving,” Harry chuckled. Louis nodded again and wiped his tears quickly. Harry pulled on the smaller boy and they hurried to the girls. 

“Louis are you okay?” Daisy asked. 

“Yeah darling, lets go show mummy that you know the Prince!” The girls cheered and all of a sudden Louis was inside the house. His childhood home. 

“Mummy were home and brought a friend!” the twins cheered and ran to the kitchen. 

“Please Lottie tell me you didn't allow them to bring home another cat!” Louis heard his mum call. Lottie giggled and her and her sister disappeared into the kitchen. 

“No mummy the Prince and his Princess!” Phoebe cheered. Louis spun and looked at Harry. 

“What if she doesn't like me? She's gonna hate me Harry! I'm gay! She has a gay son she has barely seen. Oh my god, I need to leave!” 

“No darling,” Harry shook his head and held Louis’ cheeks in his hands, “just breath. Its okay babe.” 

“The Prince and his Princess?” Jay giggled, “are they imaginary?” 

“Come look,” the girls giggled. Jay followed them from the kitchen and into the living room and froze. 

“Oh my, its- you actually meant the Prince!” 

“Everyone forgets the Princess! I'm sorry Louis!” Phoebe sighed. 

“Louis? I have a son with that name,” Jay smiled as she walked towards the couple. Harry smiled at Louis before he turned Louis around. Jay stopped in her tracks again staring at the boy. 

“L-Louis?” she asked her voice cracking. 

“Hi mum?” he struggled. 

“Oh my- baby!” She rushed forward and pulled Louis into a hug who instantly fell into it. 

“Look at you, so grown! Baby, I can't believe this! Look at you! And with the Prince, Louis I missed you. I, come sit. Can you guys stay?” she asked. Louis looked over at Harry who nodded encouragingly. Jay smiled and lead them to the kitchen. She handed the girls their plates and had them sit as she started making sandwiches for Louis and Harry. 

“I um I want you to know that I tried calling but-”

“My dad is a crap person and kept me from you. I know, I wanted to call you too but he always told me you were mad at me and I was young. I just- I believed him,” Louis explained. 

“Oh honey, I knew I should have just driven over to see you. I should have worked harder to see you god darling, I've missed you,” she sighed looking at him. 

“I missed you too mum and just know that I'm not like angry at you, I'm mostly mad with my choice of going with dad. He never took good care of me,” Louis rolled his eyes. 

“I'm sorry baby, are you doing good now?” she asked. 

“Yeah, um Harry and I-” he stopped himself not sure if anyone was suppose to know about them since Harry wouldn't hold his hand in public or kiss him, plus he didn't know if his mum would accept them. 

“He just moved in with me and were um working on our relationship together ma’am,” Harry smiled and reached over squeezing Louis’ knee under the table. 

“Aww that's amazing! That's- wow look at you go,” she smiled. 

“Is that okay?” Louis asked as he bit into the sandwich. 

“You mean you and Harry? Together? Of course it is hun,” she smiled. Louis loosened and fell into an easy conversation with his mum and sisters. 

__

“I um, I want to thank you for today,” Louis whispered as he climbed on his bed. It was after dinner, they ate out with Louis family -Harry’s treat. He sat criss cross looking up at Harry who stood in front of him. Harry smiled and leaned down kissing him. 

“I'm really proud of you babe and I'm really glad it worked out.” 

“I'm sorry for what I said and for kicking you. I know it was wrong and it won't happen again,” Louis explained. Harry smirked and moved to his boys neck, sucking. 

“I know. Lay back for me babe,” Harry mumbled and Louis fell back onto the bed. Harry crawled up onto him and slid his hands up Louis’ shirt, pulling it off. 

“Am I getting punished?” Louis whispered as Harry ran his hands up and down Louis’ sides while kissing his jaw. 

“No baby, but I really do need you. Gonna let me have you? Daddy needs it baby,” Harry whispered, chewing on the shell of Louis’ ear. Louis shivered and goosebumps went up his body. 

“Y-yeah, daddy. Course. I'll be good too,” Louis promised. Harry smirked and pulled his own shirt off before starting on Louis’ pants. Louis lifted his bum up as Harry pulled his pants and boxers down his legs. He stood from the bed and pulled off his own before crawling back over Louis. He laid a hand on Louis’ stomach. 

“Fuck, you would look so pretty with my baby inside you. Can you imagine being pregnant darling. Your stomach so round, carrying my baby,” Louis whimpered, “yeah you'd love that huh love? Would love to carry my baby.” 

“Please?” Louis begged. 

“Please what baby?” Harry mocked. 

“Want that so bad. Please fill me up, give me your baby. Please,” Louis begged. Harry chuckled and ran his hand up Louis’ thigh to get Louis to bring his knees into himself. 

“If only darling.” And hearing those words alone almost made Louis start to sob. He knew what that meant. That meant that him getting Harry’s baby wasn't going to happen. Not because Harry doesn't want him pregnant, but for the obvious reason that he is not a girl. End of story. Case closed. Its just not fair though. It was almost as if Harry was teasing him again. He knows that Louis would love that, maybe Harry was mocking him. And now Louis was crying. But he spaced out for so long that Harry was already slamming into him, so he wasn't sure if he was crying because he wants a baby or because Harry didn't prep him. Harry laid on his chest as he kept rocking into Louis hard. 

“Hey, shh, I know it hurts. Your doing so good, prep isn't necessary right?”

“No daddy,” Louis shook his head hoping that was the right answer. He thinks he answered it right. 

“No what princess?”

“No prep,” Louis whined as Harry hit his prostate. Harry smiled and wiped Louis’ tears, 

“and why is that?” 

“Because it f-feels good daddy, oh, uh, harder please,” Louis whimpered. Harry rocked in harder, hitting Louis’ prostate dead on. 

“Such a tight pussy baby. Feels so go, your doing so good. Not touching, being so good for daddy,” Harry praised. Louis nodded, 

“yeah. Not touching, I'm a good boy.” 

“Yeah honey, such a good boy. I'm close, almost there,” Harry grunted. 

“Yes, please, please. Want your baby. Please daddy,” Louis begged. 

“I can't give you that darling,” Harry sighed. 

“Please, please Harry. I'll be so good, be the best dad ever. I want it please,” Louis cried. Harry came then, painting Louis’ insides. Louis followed soon after, whimpering. Harry rocked into him a few more times before pulling out. 

“Please-please put the plug in,” Louis begged looking up at Harry. Harry looked at him confused, 

“daddy, the cum is leaking out. Please don't let it leak out. I want your baby.” Louis was full out sobbing now making Harry scramble around the room in search of Louis’ plug. Once he found it he pushed it into a begging Louis. Louis sucked in a breath and thanked Harry over and over. 

Harry was kind of at a loss for words. He didn't know why Louis was freaking out. Louis should know that what he wants is impossible. Harry crawled in behind Louis and wrapped him in his arms. Louis was breathing deeply trying to catch his breath. 

“Doll?” Harry whispered. Louis hummed in response not turning to look at Harry, frozen in his spot. 

“I um- Louis, love, you know you can't right? I-it isn't possible for you to get pregnant darling. Y-you can't.” Harry whispered. 

“No, don't say that,” Louis whimpered. 

“I have to darling. I can't fill your head with nonsense-”

“Its not-not nonsense. I want it so bad daddy, please. Please say I can. Let me get pregnant,” Louis begged. Harry shut his mouth, sighing. He had no clue what to say. What pushed Louis into this. Maybe he shouldn't have teased his boy. He kissed Louis’ head and scratched at his scalp. Louis scooted back into Harry so Harry could spoon him better. Harry pulled the covers over them and listened to make sure Louis fell asleep before he did. 

__

(Four weeks later) 

These past few weeks have been hard. Louis seems a little depressed and Harry knows why. If he can't find him he knows where he is. The nursery, rocking in the rocking chair near the window. Harry has to be so careful around him. Once he called Louis ‘baby’ and Louis begged Harry to fuck him right at the dinner table. Whinning about how he wants Harry’s baby and Harry was being mean cuz he wasn't giving it to him. Everyone at the table watched in silence as Louis tried getting Harry’s clothes off right there not listening to Harry tell him to ‘knock it off Louis’ ‘no Louis’ ‘get off your knees Louis’. Harry was stressed all the time now. He was actually scared that Louis was going to hurt himself because he would get so angry that he couldn't have a baby. Every time Harry fucked the boy it usually ended in Louis begging for Harry to plug him so the cum wouldn't leave. Louis went almost mental the third week in. After Harry fucked him he automatically grabbed for the plug knowing that Louis would ask for it. Thing is, it didn't fit because Louis had been riding Harry and getting fucked by him so much he was lose. Never tightening up anymore. Louis started sobbing and begged for his daddy to fix it. That this could be his chance and he is ruining it. Louis started screaming and went into a panic attack. Harry got him to calm down when he told Louis that if he squeezed and made sure the cum didn't leak out, Harry would go buy a bigger butt plug. Louis promised that he wouldn't let a drop out and Harry kissed his head sadly and went to the sex shop to get a bigger one for his boy. He came back and Louis thanked him with a blow job. Harry was just so tired now though. He didn't know what to do. He was praying that this would pass. That Louis would understand that he can't get pregnant but they would adopt. Just after Harry finally tells his parents he is gay and found a partner. Louis cried again when Harry said they could adopt. He wanted a baby that looked like one of them and one he had to carry himself. Harry has been at a loss for words for these past four weeks.

Louis woke up and rolled over in Harry’s arms. He watched the prince sleep, looking over his features. Even in his sleep he looks stressed. Louis knows he has been hard to handle lately and every morning he wakes up he promises himself that he is going to get his shit together. Its not fair on Harry anymore, but something always happens and he just can't help it. He wants a baby so bad. He blinked and his whole vision went blurry. He blinked rapidly making the black dots finally disappear. He was a little confused on what just happened, but pushed the thought away. He sat up and maybe it was quick because all he knew is his hand was flying to his mouth as he literally started puking all over himself. He gagged and tried to get up as he started crying. He heard Harry start to wake and then he was bolting up and asking Louis what was wrong. Louis finally got out of the tangled bed sheets and rushed to his bathroom. He missed the toilet, puking on the floor again before reaching it. He slammed down onto his knees and hurled into the toilet again. Harry came in and kneeled down and rubbed up and down Louis’ bare back. Tears ran down Louis’ face as he finished and laid his cheek on the toilet seat. 

“You sick baby?” Harry mumbled. Both of them froze for a second. Harry hasn't called him that in weeks because it set Louis off. Louis was the first one to snap out of it. He moved and buried his face in Harry’s neck. 

“Feel like shit. My vision went dark and now my stomach hurts really bad Haz,” Louis whimpered. 

“Need to get you cleaned. You have puke on yourself. Then we can get you dressed and we will go lay down in my bed,” Harry instructed. He helped Louis up and they got into the shower. He washed Louis’ body ignoring the boys whimpers every once in a while. Every time he would grab at his stomach. Harry washed both their hair quickly and turned off the shower. He helped Louis out and dried him off. They went in the room and Harry put Louis in one of his shirts and a pair of boxers. Louis finally sat on the edge of the bed tired of standing, but it didn't last long. He was up again and rushing to the bathroom puking again. His stomach acid was coming up now, his stomach empty off all food. Harry was following after him feeling completely helpless. Louis finally sat up and looked up at Harry. Harry’s eyes went wide, 

“your nose is bleeding.” Louis’ eyebrows drew together as he stood up and looked in the mirror. Blood was coming from his right nostril. Harry grabbed tissues and held it against Louis’ nose. 

“We need to get you to a hospital,” Harry decided. Louis took over holding the tissues as Harry rushed into the room to get Louis’ shoes and coat. Louis slid down the wall as his body started hurting from just standing. Harry hurried back to Louis,

“come on darling.” 

“I can't. I-it hurts too much to stand,” Louis whimpered. A cramp went back through his stomach making him hiss in pain. 

“Lou,” Harry whimpered. He bent down and picked Louis up bridal style and hurried to the living room. 

“I'm taking Louis to the hospital,” he announced. Niall looked over at them looking concerned. 

“S-sir your parents will be here in a half hour. You have your meeting with them today,” he pointed out. Louis cried out in pain again. 

“Shit, fuck,” Harry mumbled. 

“I'll take him. I'll stay with him,” Liam put in and grabbed Louis’ shoes and coat from Harry. 

“O-okay, oh god. Yeah, I'll put him in the car,” Harry decided. He went outside and put Louis in passenger side of the Range Rover. He buckled his seatbelt and laid his hand on Louis’ forehead pushing his hands into the boys hair. 

“Hurts so bad Hazza,” Louis whispered as the tears streamed down his face. Harry leaned in and kissed Louis’ forehead, 

“I'm so sorry darling. God, I need to be going with you. I'm so worried. You're going to be okay, and I'll come as soon as my parents leave,” Harry explained. 

“Need you now,” Louis hissed as another pain went through him. He arched off the seat and Harry blinked away the tears. 

“I'm so sorry. Liam is going to take such good care of you,” Harry explained as Liam got in the truck and started it. Harry leaned in and kissed his boy before shutting the door and watching Liam pull off. 

Louis squeezed his hand in a tight fist as another pain shot through him. 

“Hurts so bad, please Liam, want daddy,” he begged. 

“I know Louis, I'm so sorry. You're going to be okay and Harry will be with you in no time.” Liam was speeding so he made it to the hospital in less than five minutes. He pulled Louis out of the truck and almost as soon as he walked in, Louis was getting taken from his arms and Liam was being told that the prince had called and made sure that Louis wouldn't have to wait long. 

“Can I go with him?” he begged the nurse who was holding his arm and standing in front him. 

“No, he needs to get some tests done. He’s okay,” she smiled at Liam. Liam nodded sadly and knew that Louis didn't think so. 

Louis was placed on a rolling bed with nurses and doctors all around him rolling him in a room. He cried out again grabbing at his stomach and begging for them to do something. He was brought into a room and then someone was talking to him. Telling him about tests, and other things but Louis really wasn't listening. He couldn't. Than a mask was being put over him and he was falling asleep.

~~

He woke up and a doctor was standing next to him. 

“Oh good you're awake, how are you feeling?” he asked. Louis nodded, 

“okay.” He wasn't in pain, a little tired but he figured that was the gas still talking. 

“We ran some tests and we know what's going on, would you like for the boy who brought you to be in here? He really wants to see you,” the Doctor explained. 

“How long have I been asleep?” he asked. 

“Oh, we only gave you enough for half an hour. We didn't need you asleep long since we were just running some tests. We just didn't want you awake and in pain since we couldn't give you medicine for the pain right away.” Louis nodded guessing that he was talking about Liam then and not Harry. He doubted Harry was already there. 

“Liam can come in,” he explained. The doctor nodded and went out into the hallway. A different doctor came in and Liam followed behind her. Liam hurried over to him, 

“hey Lou, feeling better?” Louis nodded and watched as the female doctor took a seat and rolled over to them. Liam took a seat on Louis’ bed near his feet and they looked at her. 

“Alright, well after running a few tests we have come to a result. Its rather rare, never been seen here in this hospital. But Mr. Tomlinson, you're pregnant." And okay, where are the cameras? Harry is definitely here and he is teasing Louis and that's mean. That's cruel. 

“I don't find that funny,” Louis mumbled. The doctor looked a little taken back, 

“oh no sir. I'm not kidding. Its really rare, but you are. No one really knows quite yet how some men are able to do that, but you are one of them. You are three weeks along. There is a problem though. Your body is attacking all the hormones, sperm, and cells that are working to make the baby. Since its so foreign to your body, it thinks it is hurting your body, like a disease. Hence why you were having such severe stomach pains and even a nose bleed.”

Louis sat staring at her for a moment before snapping out of it. 

“S-so you are telling me that I am pregnant but my own body is going to kill my baby?” 

“Well hopefully not. We are going to put you on vitamins that your body won't produce that the baby needs, painkillers because the cramps most likely will not go away unless the baby is killed or until about the two month mark where we can be sure that the baby will be fine, and medication to fight the antigens and pathogens that are attacking the baby. We are doing everything to make sure the baby doesn't die. You have to be extra careful though. We have a list for you of things you have to do. Its very important that you stick to it as best as you can for the first two months,” she explained. Louis nodded and sat thinking. He was pregnant. He was getting what he wanted. He was a boy, pregnant with the prince’s baby. With Harry. He turned to Liam who was watching Louis carefully. He slowly started smiling, 

“Li, I'm pregnant!” he cheered. Liam chuckled, 

“you are a weird fucking person Louis. I can't- this is incredible!” 

“Can I go home? I want to tell Harry!” 

“Yeah, we will release you if you sign the papers. You have to be careful Mr. Tomlinson. Not only can the baby die, but this could kill you too. There have only been 13 cases of men pregnancy in the world and only four of the babies have survived, and its killed seven of the men. Not to scare you but one wrong move can kill you both,” she explained. Louis nodded, 

“I'll be really careful. I'll do everything the doctors tell me. I can't lose this baby.” She nodded and handed him a clipboard or the discharge papers. He signed them and she gave him the prescriptions and the list. He was placed in a wheelchair and rolled out to the car. On the way home Liam stopped and put in the prescriptions telling Louis he would take him home and then drive back out to get them. As soon as Liam pulled up in front of the house Louis was rushing out and hurrying inside. 

“Harry!” he called out. He rushed through the house looking in the kitchen. When he saw he wasn't in there he called out for him again and peaked into the living room. When he again came up with nothing he decided to check Harry’s room. He rushed up the stairs, 

“Harry! Harry, babe!” He called as he went down the hallway of Harry’s room. 

“Harry, Haz, I'm pregnant!” he cheered as he pushed the door open. He froze immediately and wished for the ground to swallow him up. How could he be so stupid? 

“Oh, I-I'm so sorry. I-I should have knocked. Hello Queen Anne and King Des,” he bowed to them, “I-I'll um. I'll go, I'm so sorry.” Louis mumbled as the tears already ran down his face. He quickly shut the door and rushed to his room. He knew better than to do something like that! He knew Harry was having his parents over! When he walked in Harry was sitting at the edge of his bed looking up at his parents who were standing near him, obviously in a serious conversation. He’s an idiot! He just ruined everything. He took a seat on his bed and sobbed into his hands. 

Harry looked wide eyed up at his parents as Louis rushed from his room. He is very aware of what Louis said and his ready to go after him before his parents even excuse him. His dad is looking at the door where Louis just stood with his jaw dropped. Anne was looking at Harry with a small smile on her face. 

“You best go after him son,” she whispered. Harry nodded and stood up kissing both their cheeks before he rushed to Louis’ room. As soon as he opened the door Louis looked up, 

“Harry I'm so sorry! I was being stupid! I'm an idiot. I knew they were here and yet- I just forgot at the moment. I'm sorry- are you dumping me? I'd-” Louis hurried out. Harry rushed over and kissed him hard. 

“Been so worried about you. I'm so glad your home,” Harry mumbled against his lips. Louis smiled and looked at Harry with glowing eyes. Harry looked back fondly and laid his forehead against his boyfriends. 

“Are you really pregnant love?” Harry whispered. Louis smiled brightly and nodded, 

“Do you have to go back or can you talk to me?” 

“I'm here, come on. We will go lay in my bed and you can tell me,” Harry explained picking Louis up. Louis giggled as he wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and his arms around his neck. He laid his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry opened the door to his room and closed it, laying Louis down. Louis sunk into the bed and fluffy pillow as Harry crawled on the bed on his stomach so he was able to look at Louis. Louis told him everything the doctor said smiling happily as Harry listened while rubbing his stomach. 

“Is that everything? Lets look at the list they gave you,” Harry decided. 

“There is one more thing,” Louis explained biting his lip. Harry looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Well there have only ever been 13 cases of male pregnancy in the world and only four of the babies survived,” Louis explained. 

“Well yeah, you said that we have a chance of losing the baby if we aren't careful,” Harry nodded. 

“I know, but um seven of the men have been killed from it,” Louis mumbled. Harry looked up at him wide eyed, 

“this baby can kill you?” Louis shrugged not wanting to make it a big deal. 

“Louis! That's not okay! That's- I want that thing out of you. You are getting an abortion! Absolutely! I will not let that thing risk your life!” Harry yelled as he sat up on the bed. Louis looked at him wide eyed, 

“n-no Harry! You can't do that! People have survived, I can survive. I won't get an abortion. Its our child daddy. Please, please don't look at it like that!” Louis begged. 

“Like what!? How am I suppose to look at this Louis! I don't give a fuck if its our baby, its not my baby if it takes you away from me. I won't let you risk your life because you have some weird obsession with being pregnant and actually carrying your child. Absolutely not!” Harry screamed. Louis looked up at Harry hurt. He didn't know Harry thought of it as a weird obsession. Harry noticed him looking hurt and sighed reaching for him. Louis retracted from him, looking away. Harry sighed again, 

“I didn't mean it like that babe. I just don't know what to do. I can't lose you.” 

“Y-you won't. I'm going to do everything I'm told. We’re going to be a family. Look at it as a miracle. I got what I wanted. I'm pregnant Harry, with your baby. Something we both wished we could do. Something I wanted so bad. I'm carrying your baby Hazza, and I'm so excited.” Harry looked at Louis and crawled to him. He kissed his forehead and nose, moving to his lips. 

“Lets read the list, got to make sure you are safe,” Harry said. Louis smiled and pulled the note from his pocket. He settled back on the bed with Harry back on his stomach watching Louis. 

“Says I need three meals a day, with all food groups. Avoid soy. No exercise for the first two months. I should stay off my feet as much as I can for the first two months. I need to take my vitamins every day around the same time. No sex for the first two months. Don't lay or put heavy pressure on my stomach. No lifting heavy things. If I take the painkillers too often the baby can get addicted so I can only have them once a day. If the pain stops for more than a three days in the first two months I should go to the doctors and get checked out. I need weekly visits to the doctors for the first two months. If I start to become short of breath too often I need to go to the doctors. And to follow every other instructions my doctor tells me to do,” Louis explained. 

“So you are going to have the stomach pains still?” Harry asked. Louis nodded, “okay. I- we have to be careful Louis, please baby. I will not lose you for this baby.” 

“Okay, I'll be okay Harry. I promise,” Louis smiled up at him. 

“I love you so much princess,” Harry mumbled and kissed Louis’ cheek. 

“I love you too Harry, I really do,” Louis smiled with pink cheeks. Harry smiled fondly and moved farther up the bed so he could lay with his face in Louis’ hair and his hand rubbing the boys tummy. Louis closed his eyes in content. 

“Love both of my babies,” Harry murmured before both of them drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do appreciate feedback, so kudos if you liked it and comments!!! I'm thinking of doing a second part, so like yes or no?


End file.
